


Love Blossoms Along The Journey

by Carathiho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, CEO Kim Mingyu, Fluff, M/M, Other, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carathiho/pseuds/Carathiho
Summary: When the news of the marriage has been unfold, Mingyu and Wonwoo feels so dejected. Having to marry a person they never know is too much. But they will be fine, right? Because along the journey, mayhaps the love will blossoms?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is.my first fic i ever write. I've always wanted to write a Minwon fic so here it is. This is un-beta-ed, so sorry in advance for any mistakes. Kudos and comments are so much appreaciated.

The moment his parents dropped the bomb during their dinner time, he lost his appetite even though his mom’s cooking is so mouth watering. But he could not dig in comfortably after hearing the news, won’t he? It is the moment he wished he is someone else, who does not have any relations with the arranged marriage that had been set way before he was born. Not Jeon Wonwoo who his grandpa already set him up for a marriage with his best friend’s child.

“Wonwoo, next week will be your engagement with the Kim’s son. Then the next month will be your wedding. Don’t worry. You will be okay, right darling? His mom asked him, with her motherly smile that always melt his heart. He loved his mom, he really is. His mom is the best mom ever. Sweet and caring to the family.

Of course he doesn’t want to get married yet. With a stranger at that. He is just a merely 21 years old boy, trying his best to survive his miserable university life. His life is already full with his studies’ commitment, hell he doesn’t need another commitment burdening his already slumped shoulder. A marriage commitment at that. A freaking NO! 

But being the good boy he is, he answered the question calmly while taking a deep breath. “If you think it is the best for me, then I’m okay. But mom, can we not do it?” he whined, trying his best showcasing his puppy eyes and pout to his mom, in hope his mom would understand the underlying message he is trying to convey. It always works its magic to his mom, so he hope this time works as well. 

“Sorry sweetie, but you know we can’t. Your grandfather already made the promise years ago. It cannot simply be ignored just like that.” Smiling apologetically, she said “Mingyu is a good man, i am very sure he will be able to take good care of you, sweetheart” Mrs Jeon said, smiling encouragingly to his beloved son. 

Wonwoo sighs. He really does not know what to do with the news he heard just now. He looked to his father looking for a chance to escape the situation, instead his father also smiling at him as reassurance, saying “Everything will be fine, son. Don’t worry. He is a good guy. You will come to like him”

-

Jeon Wonwoo. 21 years old boy majoring in Medical Science. Being the introvert and shy person he is, he only has a very small circle of friends in the university. Yes he do has friends within the university, but that its. The ones they only greet each other with a thin smile when passing tje hallways. No more than that. His closest ones are Soonyoung, Jihoon and Jun. The four of them had been together since the start of their first semester, majoring in the same course as him and having the four of them are destined to be each other’s roommates are such a pure luck. They are already in their final year of studies, and all of them are busy doing the research for their final year project.

One night the four of them are having movie night at Wonwoo’s and Jihoon’ room.Wonwoo found himself coming clean to the other trio. He told his friends about the marriage thing. His friends’s reaction are hilarious it made Wonwoo laugh his lung out and forget the problem for a while.

“What the fuck!?” – Soonyoung literally scream in their bedroom. “Wonwoo! You’ve got kidding us” Soonyoung legit screamed his lungs out and eyes widen so big it gonna popped out from his socket.

“Wonwoo, are you kidding?” Even Jihoon the most rational and logical amongst them give him questioning look. Not believing what his best friend is telling him. Meanwhile for Jun, he was thrilled with the news and excited to hear more of it.“Wonwoo, spill”.

With bags of chips and bottles of soda on the bed, Wonwoo told his friends what happened, from how the marriage was set up by his grandpa way back then to the man he is going to marry in a month, Kim Mingyu.

“My baby Wonu. You’re getting married soon” Soonyoung said with teary eyes. He literally in tears about the news. “Wonwoo, don’t forget us when you get marry with Kim Mingyu.” Jun is getting emotional as well, but he seemed to be able to control himself from crying ugly tears. Jihoon just smiled at him encouragingly andd patted his arms. Whatever happens to his friend, he will always there to support Wonwoo. The four of them later lying on the bed, watching the movies as the planned, enjoying the presence of their precious friends.

-

Kim Mingyu is the heir of Kim’s Corp, one of the largest Korea’s networking company. This 25 years old Kim Mingyu is the current CEO of the company, taking over his family’s business after his father decided to stop his career to spend more time with the family. Even at a very young age, Mingyu had proved himself and the world, age is just a number with his ability to lead such a large company and making it more successful.  
He may look young but he is more matured than his age. Well, having to deal with a lot of people with various behaviours and action, it made him to be more matured to handle those situations. Most of his staffs looked up to yim and respect him the way they do to the previous CEO, MR Kim. 

Upon hearing the news of the marriage, he groaned. “Ughhh, dad why it is me? I’m still young. I have a company to handle. I’ve no time for marriage and commitments. I need to give full commitment to the ccompany, or else it gonn- ” Mingyu pleads his to father but got interrupted by his mother “Honey, that’s why we do this. You need to learn to stop being a workaholic and find a love life. Plus, this is what your gramps wanted. It was his last will”

Mingyu placed his both hands on his face and muffled a groan. It is his weakness when his late grandpa is mentioned. Mingyu love his grandpa. The old man is too adorable and Mingyu always respected him. “Only because of grandpa I’m doing this” he said his last words and went upstairs to his room.

-

Wonwoo swear the moment he first landed his eyes on Mingyu, soon-to-be husband of him, he was jaw dropped. Wonwoo never seen a guy that is so handsome and hot, but radiates a puppy vibes. A giant puppy. This Mingyu guy is tall. Wonwoo thought he is tall enough, but this hot guy is taller. He would noy admit it, but maybe, the marriage is not as bad as he thought. At least his future husband is to tolerate and very kind despite his arrogant looks. 

As for Mingyu, he find the boy, Wonwoo is quite adorable. His future husband is 21 years old but boy he is a babie. He secretly find it amusing and adorable when Wonwoo laugh with his scrunching nose thingy together with his wire-rimmed round glass. Never he found a boy as adorable as Wonwoo is.

Their first meeting was at the tailor. They went to a handmade tailor for their wedding tux. Wonwoo seems blur and did not know which one to choose for so he opt for following Mingyu around and agree with whatever suit Mingyu comes up with. 

“Don’t you wanna choose the suit? Why are you following me?” Mingyu ask with no remarks in his word. He just wondered why Wonwoo had been trailing after him to every corner he goes like a lost kitten.

“Errr,actually i don’t know which one to choose. I sucks in fashion. You just choose any and i have no problem with it” Wonwoo replied, averting his eyes nervously.  
Mingyu exhaled, extending his hand towards Wonwoo and drag him to choose the suit together. Wonwoo looked at their clasping hand, a thought of how his milky white hand fits perfectly with tanned, sunkissed hand of Mingyu, makes red creeping on his cheeks.

Finally after some time, they come up with a pair of navy suits. The suits looks simple with plain design, but it exhibits a classic yet modern fashion of the tux. Both of them agreed to have those suits for their wedding. After taking the measurement of their body foe the suits, they went out of the shop, unconsciously intertwining hands while having random conversations. 

-

MIngyu sent Wonwoo to his dormitory after done their shopping. During the car ride, they talked about so many things. About how absurd this marriage is that their grandpas had decided to what are their favourite foods and places as well as more about the personal info. It may not easy for them to go through this but somehow they are determined to make the best out of it. Afterall even if they protest, the wedding is still on so why not make it better by accepting it heartfully right?

Wonwoo was about to open door and get out of his husband-to-be white rover when Mingyu catched his forearm and stopping him. Wonwoo looks at Mingyu and their hands confusingly.  
“Wonwoo, we are going to make the best out of this okay. Don’t worry” Mingyu said and smiles to Wonwoo, slowly leaning closer and placed a kiss on his forehead. Without he realised, slowly his eyes closing off with the warmth that a pair of lips on his forehead delivered.

Wonwoo walked to his room absent-minded. He is shocked with had happened just now. Slowly his hand creeping up to touch his forehead , the feeling of Mingyu’s lips is still lingering there. Seconds after he walked to his dorm with a smile.

-

Their families already set up andd prepared everything for the wedding that will soon to held. Food, guests, suits, decorations and altar. All done. All that is left is the big day.

The Wedding Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i hope.you enjoyed the first chapter. Second chapter is coming soon. Sorry for the mistakes. Please do comments so that i can improve myself ^^  
> Kudos are so much appreciated ^^
> 
> P/s: second chapter is coming soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. First i would like to say sorry. This chapter is a bit...i don't know how to describe the wedding day. It's awkward. Anyway, i hope you guys enjoys.. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos.

Today is one beautiful day in the autumn evening. The ground is still wet with from last night’s raining when the clouds decided to pour their content back to the earth. The breeze is so refreshing, cool but warm enough to avoid from freezing. A perfect weather indeed, maybe to congratulate on the upcoming wedding that soon to be held later.

It is the day of the wedding. Wonwoo and Mingyu both are separated into different room for their preparations. Together with Wonwoo, are none other his friends, since his family members are busy out in the ballroom to make sure everything is in order, the final preparation for their son’s wedding.

“Jeon Wonwoo, you looks so stunning. Mingyu hyung must be in awe seeing you later.” Jihoon said to Wonwoo because his friend is undeniably so good looking in that navy blue suit.

“Well, i agree you with you Jihoon. Our Wonwoo looks so good tonight. I was worried you know, since he always in his lousy emo clothes, but tonight. He looks like a freaking 5 course meal. Mingyu hyung is so lucky.” 

“Ya! I AM good looking, okay. What do you mean lousy clothes. Those are my favourites. They are so comfortable to wear.” Wonwoo snapped but with no venom in it. He adds “ Compared to you guys, i won the most handsome one in our group.” Wonwoo replied with a smirk, earning rolled eyes from the three.

“Whatever you say Wonwoo, but i’m sure everyone is well informed that i am the MOST handsome guy” Jun said while shrugging his shoulders. “anyway stop with this nonsense, clearly I win the most handsome guy. But Wonwoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung are not joking. You do look good tonight.” 

"Thank you guys. I'm so nervous right now" Wonwoo said, looking at his friend. "Its okay, we are here with you. You will be alright tonight okay" his friends are comforting him, telling jokes and make him laugh to help him ease the feelings.

-

As for Mingyu, he also together with his friends, getting ready for the highlight of the night. Mingyu’s friend mostly are from business world but he does have friends from his childhood that still together with him. One of them is Minghao, a Chinese guy. He comes to Korea with his families when he was a child and become a neighbour with Mingyu andd also go to the same university as him. His secretary, is Seungkwan a.k.a his childhood friend as well. They had gone to the same school and university and even graduated together. And his last best friend is Seokmin. Seokmin is his roommate back then in their dormitories. Even the three of them are taking different major, somehow they are always end up being together for lunch and hang out.

“Dude, chill. You looks so constipated” Minghao said, earning a laugh from the Seungkwan and Seokmin. 

Mingyu curtly replied “Easy for you to say, you are not the one who is getting married” he pouted, nervousness is clear on his face. 

Minghao, Seungkwan and Seokmin known well his friend. Mingyu, despite being so mature on the outside, intimidating looks, all of that are just the barrier he created so that he wouldn’t getting bullied easily by those seniors directors of the company. That is the biggest hurdle of being a CEO at young age. Mingyu is actually one with puppy-like personality. He is the most cheerful and always radiates positive vibes around the people he close with, but not many people got to experience ‘that’ Mingyu.

“Hyung, seriously, you need to relax. Man up. Tonight is your wedding. So please smile” Seungkwan, the maknae of the group said, his hands on his hips. “Don’t be too nervous, just remember that adorable nose scrunch of Wonwoo’s you always told us.” Seokmin then said to Mingyu and somehow it managed to make Mingyu smiled remembering the boy's nose scrunch when he laughs. 

-

Wonwoo’s jaw fall agape when he saw Mingyu who is going to be his husband in the spans of minutes. This is not his first time seeing the guy instead they already met for few times already. But he swears, the moment he saw his soon-to-be husband in the velvety navy blue suit, his heart is thumping so hard it going to escape his ribs. From afar, he saw his future husband standing in all his glory, tan skin complementing the suits. His jet black hair brushed to the back, exposing his forehead. All while wearing his radiant smile to him.

Taking a deep breath, Wonwoo walked down the aisle. Taking slow stride to the altar, maintaining the eyes contact with Mingyu, who is smiling encouragingly to him. The guests are all looking at him, clapping their hands for the couple that soon to be lawfully wedded. Without realising, he reached the altar and standing on it, facing his hyung. Without further due, the ceremony started.

-

“I, Kim Mingyu, to take you, Jeon Wonwoo, to be my lawfully wedded husband. As I stand here, in front of you, our families and friend, I give you this ring, my heart and my soul. I promise to have and to hold from this day forward, for the better or for the worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and always cherish you, till death do us apart”

“I, Jeon Wonwoo, to take you, Kim Mingyu, to be my lawfully wedded husband. As I stand here, in front of you, our families and friend, I give you this ring, my heart and my soul. I promise to have and to hold from this day forward, for the better or for the worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and always cherish you, till death do us apart”

The guests are loudly cheering over the vows recited by the now lawfully husbands. The loudest cheers coming from their families and friends. Soon after, it is the ring exhange ceremony. Mingyu pulled put a silver ring that engraved their initials MW in the insides of the rings and wear it on Wonwoo’s left ring finger while smiling. Wonwoo also followed his husband doings and wear the other ring to Mingyu’s finger.

“You may kiss your husband” – the MC said.

Mingyu looked down to Wonwoo since his husband is a few cm shorter from him, but he thinks their height’s difference is so cute. Mingyu leaning closer and closer while looking at the plump and pink lips of Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo stood there waiting for his husbands to kiss him on the lips. That is until he feels a pair of soft lips and a gentle pressure of his lips he closed his eyes. 

The kiss is nothing but all soft and gentle, as if to deliver to the longing feeling both of them had kept in themselves. Mingyu’s hands find their way to his husband’s waist while Wonwoo just grip the front suit of Mingyu’s. The kiss last for a few seconds before they pulled away. The moment they pulled away, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo by the waist and placed a kiss on his forehead, and whispers,

“Thank you for being my husband, Kim Wonwoo”

-

The husbands now roam around the ballroom, greeting the guest that attend their wedding. There a lot of them coming, especially the staffs and employees of the Kim’s Corp to congratulate their boss. There are also lots of Mingyu’s business friends from their joint companies that comes to the party, some of them even fly from other countries. Not to mention, there are some students (basically Wonwoo’s classmates) coming over for the wedding as well. Wonwoo does not know anyone from Mingyu’s side so he just there following his husbands to greet them and give them his best smile as appreciation.

After a while, the husbands had finished their greetings to the guests, they went to their friends table. Somehow their friends are allocated at the same table, and they make the loudest and noisiest table of all. Upon seeing the couple coming to them, all of them whistling and teasing them as well as complimenting how good they look together.

“So, I see you guys here are already become friends?” Mingyu asked their friends. “Of course Mingyu hyung. You friends are so cool. Oh, by the way I’m Soonyoung. Wonwoo’s bestfriend” Soonyoung cheerfully greeted Mingyu, making the husbands to laugh at his antics.

“Hi! So you are Soonyoung,” Mingyu greeted the guy with full cheeks with the same energy “then, the other two must be Jihoon and Jun?” “I’m Jihoon, nice to meet you hyung.” “I’m Jun, nice to meet you too” Wonwoo’s friend said their greetings as Mingyu nodding his head in acknowledgement.

“Wonwoo, this is Minghao, Seungkwan and Seokmin” Mingyu introduced his friends to Wonwoo while pointing to each of them. “Hello hyungs. I’m Wonwoo” Wonwoo greeted Mingyu friends happily. Later on, they talked about so many things that related to them. They are so comfortable to each other and just talking about random things and eventually the two circle of groups become one. 

-

The wedding party calls off around midnight. The guests are heading home after the ceremony, bidding goodbye to each other. Their friends as well also bid them goodbye and head home and to their dorms. The husbands are so tired from having to greet all the guest, wearing their best smile to appreciate them for coming to their wedding. 

Tonight, the Jeon’s will sleepover at the Kim’s household. It is a good chance for them to catch up with whatever they had left behind after being so long separated. Mingyu’s and Wonwoo’s parents are best friends, since their grandparents are also best friends. Only after their parents got married, they moved to another country which explains why Wonwoo and Mingyu never meet even their parents are friends.

“Mingyu, take Wonwoo to your room and get enough rest. You must be tired from this wedding” Mama Kim said to his son all along pushing Wonwoo towards Mingyu with her motherly smile. “Yes mom.” Mingyu replied shortly and bidding everyone a good night before taking Wonwoo’s arm and bring him to his bedroom.

-

“So this is my room, which is also yours as well. Make yourself comfortable, okay. You can take a shower first and clean yourself" Mingyu said to his husband who is inspecting his room while he is taking off his jacket. Upon hearing the word shower, Wonwoo replied “You can take the shower first. I need to go down because i left my luggage in the car” he said while scratching his back of head shyly. 

Mingyu looks at his husband fondly and smile, wondering how his 21 years old husband is so adorable. “Its okay, you can use my clothes. Come” Mingyu bring Wonwoo to a room where his open closet is located. He grabbed a grey oversized sweater and a shorts as well as a towel before handing them to his husband. 

“Go take a shower” Wonwoo stay still and just looked at the clothes in his hand. Mingyu added “what’s wrong? Do you want to shower with me?” Mingyu mischievously grinned while asking to his husband making he flustered.

A blush crept into Wonwoo’s cheeks, turning it to rosy pink. Wonwoo stuttered “N-no no. I jus-just errr... nevermind” he turned from his husband and quickly run to the bathroom , locking the door.

“What the hell was that?” His heart is beating crazily. Did his husband flirt with him or what? After thinking about his husband behaviour nust now, he steps into the shower and refresh himself after a long day.

Mingyu chuckled seeing his husband reaction. “I just teased him and he flustered like that. Cute”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So how is it? Sorry if it is not good. Im bad at describing the wedding day. Anyway please do leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
